Losers like me
by flyin'rabbit
Summary: Watching New Directions - his family - perform at Regionals, Kurt makes a decision.


**A/N**: I'm going to be so disappointed if Kurt's backstage (a.k.a. not in the audience) when ND perform. So I wrote this. There are some spoilers from 2x16 in this, though I must say I ignored some things (like how apparently, they first sing _Loser like me_ and then _Get it right_; I made them do it the other way around; also, a lot of people take Pav's death as the moment when Kurt decides to go back to WMHS, but I did not. Uh, you'll see. I realise that it doesn't seem very thought through, but he's watching his friends perform. He'll think later :P). And I'm fairly sure that at some point, Kurt is awfully OOC, but I hope you won't kill me for that - I just liked it that way. There are also two POV switches, but that shouldn't be too hard to take notice of, I think. (and yes, this is a one-shot; I'm aware that the Warblers' performance isn't in here, but I don't think it would fit in here) Anyway, enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _Glee_.

* * *

Unlike the other Warblers, Kurt frantically made his way to where the audience was sitting when he first heard Rachel sing. It was a shock to hear they were singing original songs instead of covers, but he had to give it to them – it _was_ a smart move. At least the songs conveyed everything New Directions wanted them to. And he had to admit – this song suited Rachel's voice very nicely. Did she write it herself? Only now did her exclamation of a few weeks ago make sense to Kurt.

He chose not to sit down, but instead stood in the doorway, watching Rachel pour her heart and soul into the song and the rest of New Directions backing her up. She must be happy that she was back to singing leads after Sectionals, Kurt mused. She definitely looked like she did.

When the song was over, a more upbeat song was started and Kurt raised his eyebrows in expectation. He wondered what the other Warblers were doing and thinking right now, but he didn't dwell on that thought too long. This moment was about New Directions – about his _family_. Somewhat unexpectedly, Rachel caught his eye, and she actually looked surprised that he was there (or maybe because he was _standing_ there, and not sitting down?). It seemed that within seconds, the entire group was alerted of his presence and he found himself grinning back at them stupidly.

Then the song started, and Kurt's eyebrows rose even higher. It was very… New Directions. It described them and their position at McKinley perfectly. If only they could perform this in front of the entire school.

Although – maybe that wasn't such a good idea. It would probably lead to yet _another_ riot. While his old Glee club sang the first chorus, he briefly caught sight of Sue Sylvester at the opposite side of the audience. She didn't look very happy, which, in turn, made Kurt somewhat giddy. He knew very well that he was not a part of this group anymore, but knowing that his friends seemed to be worrying her – that felt great.

When Finn started to sing, Kurt swallowed. He didn't know who had written this part – Rachel, Finn, anyone else? – but he felt like it was written for _him_. It fit him perfectly.

And they were right. They were absolutely _right_. Everything that had happened lately – Pavarotti dying, Santana 'coming out', him feeling more and more restricted at Dalton as time went on, and now _this song_ – pointed in only one direction. Regardless of which group would win this competition, he was going back. Going back to McKinley, and to the bullies, yes. But he knew now that he could deal with them. The twelve 'losers' currently dancing and singing on stage – they were his family, he _belonged_ with them (and not at Dalton), and they would have his back, no matter what. First and foremost, he would be returning to _them_.

Of course, he was still going on stage with the Warblers, and he would do everything in his power to help them win this – he couldn't just leave them now, or screw up on purpose. He owed them this – they had accepted him and kept him safe. They couldn't help that they were not what he needed, and he wouldn't tell them he was leaving until tomorrow. He needed to talk it over with his parents anyway.

That didn't stop him from watching the performance New Directions gave the crowd with a wide grin. They were phenomenal. He was a little shocked when they went to throw _slushies_ at the crowd, but he almost laughed out loud when it turned out to be just confetti. He definitely wouldn't mind getting slushied with _those_ for a change.

Not that confetti would look good with any of his outfits, but at least it wasn't cold and wet and sticky.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After New Directions got off-stage, they huddled together in the green room, all grinning from ear to ear and feeling very accomplished. They had done it – they had given one of their best performances yet and screw Aural Intensity _or_ the Warblers if they thought they were going to beat them.

Mr Schuester was beaming at them proudly and was in the middle of his congratulatory speech when Rachel cried out, "Spy!" and Finn suddenly found himself with an armful of Kurt.

"We _already performed_, Rachel," Mr Schuester said, as Kurt told Finn – and the rest of them – how well they had done and how proud and happy he was.

"You can thank Rachel for that," Finn told him when he was done rambling about the songs and the performance, and Rachel smiled at this – she had, indeed, written the songs but she wouldn't have put it past Finn and his strange new attitude to take the credit for it.

Kurt looked at her hesitantly and she knew why. "Thank you, Rachel," he said and she almost threw herself at him, burying her head in his chest.

"I'm sorry, Kurt," was her muffled answer, and they both knew that everything was just right. She had hurt him, betrayed him, but she had tried to make up for that with this song, and now she was at least somewhat forgiven.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Has anyone seen Kurt?" Wes asked the Warblers who were anxiously scurrying through their green room – it had, after all, been years since the Warblers had last made it to Regionals.

"He went to see his old club perform, didn't he?" Flint replied, stopping his pacing for a second.

"They were done fifteen minutes ago!" Wes cried out in response – except for Flint, nobody seemed to be listening to him and not even Blaine, who was a nervous wreck by now (a sight none of the Warblers had ever witnessed), seemed to be noticing that Kurt wasn't there.

"Maybe he went to talk to them? Maybe he went to get something to drink? Maybe he's throwing up in a restroom like Erik and Peter are doing right now? Maybe he passed out? Maybe – "

"I'll go look for him," Wes cut off Flint's seemingly endless list of possible excuses for Kurt not to be there. Flint just shrugged and went back to pacing.

It didn't take Wes very long to locate Kurt – the door to the New Directions green room was wide open and, as opposed to the other males in the room, Kurt was not dressed fully in black. After standing in the doorway and just observing the group for half a minute, Wes realised that there was a very big difference between the Kurt he knew and the Kurt he saw right now. It was a little disconcerting.

In the end, he coughed just loudly enough for the people closest to the door to notice him. They eyed him suspiciously for a moment before glancing over at Kurt, who all but squeaked when he caught sight of Wes.

"Wes! Do we have to – "

"Go warm up? Yes. Are you coming?"

Kurt just nodded and made his way towards the door, receiving a few pats on the shoulder and reassuring words as he went. Seeing Wes' questioning expression, he said, "They're like my second family." With a smile, he added quietly, "They're losers like me."

(To Wes, unlike all the other Warblers, it didn't come as a surprise when Kurt told them the following day that he was planning on transferring back to McKinley.)

* * *

**A/N**: So... what do you think? :) Let me know if you have any thoughts/questions/... about this, please leave me a review!


End file.
